Red Haired Sword-Mage
by The World Arcana
Summary: Luke, putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Fabre yang terkurung di rumahnya selama 7 tahun, tiba-tiba saja harus dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sulit mulai dari penyerangan God-General, pengkhianatan gurunya dan juga terbongkarnya identitasnya sebagai replika dari Luke fon Fabre yang asli, apa dengan kekuatannya juga bantuan teman-temannya bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah ini?


Name: Red Haired Sword-Mage  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rate: M  
Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss adalah milik Bandai Namco Games dan Fairy Tail adalah milik Hiro Mashima

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Pair: Luke x Tear, One-Sided Luke x OC(Luna), Asch x Natalia, Guy x OC(Luna), Ion x Anise.

( _ **Qlippoth**_ )

- _ **The Watcher**_ ' _ **s Home**_ , _**Yulia City**_ -

Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat panjang saat ini melihat alat teleportasi yang menghubungkan antara _**Yulia City**_ yang berada di _**Qlippoth**_ dengan _**Aramis Spring**_ yang berada di _**Outer Lands**_. Dia mengingat perkataan kakaknya yang bernama Vandesdelca atau Van dengan gurunya yang bernama Legretta yang berniat menjatuhkan seluruh kota di _**Outer Lands**_.

"Tunggulah, Van." Ucap gadis itu, kemudian dia berdiri di tengah teleporter pengubung _**Qlippoth**_ dan juga _**Outer Lands**_ yang berada di _**Yulia City**_ , _**Yulia Road**_ "Aku akan membunuhmu dan menghentikan rencanamu untuk menghancurkan _**Outer Lands**_ dengan cara menjatuhkan seluruh tanah di _**Outer Lands**_. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi sebagai adikmu… Ini adalah tugasku untuk menghentikan kegilaanmu ini, nii-san."

( _ **Outer Lands**_ )

- _ **The Capital of Light**_ , _**Baticul**_ -

Berbeda dengan gadis itu, di kota pusat _**Kingdom of Kimlasca**_ - _ **Lanvaldear**_ yang bernama _**Baticul**_ … Terdapat seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang dengan baju berwarna putih dengan gambar monster berwarna hitam di bagian belakangnya. Dia adalah Luke fon Fabre, putra dari Duke Fabre dan juga adik dari raja _**Kimlasca**_ yang bernama Susanne. Dia saat ini sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan kosong. Setelah itu, dia pun berniat keluar kamarnya tapi saat dia ingin membuka kenop pintu kamarnya… Dia pun merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di kepalanya.

'Ugh, sialan! Sakit kepalaku kambuh lagi.

" **Dengarkanlah suaraku** , **wahai keturunanku** …"

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Luke yang saat ini sedang memegang kepalanya sambil merintih kesakitan "Kenapa setiap sakit kepalaku ini kambuh, aku selalu saja mendengar kata-katamu."

Tapi yang didapat oleh Luke hanyalah kesunyian "Tch, lebih baik aku ke ruang pertemuan saja."

Setelah itu Luke pun keluar dan dia pun disambut oleh tukang kebun di rumahnya yang bernama Pere "Selamat pagi, tuan Luke."

"Selamat pagi juga, Pere." Balas Luke dengan senyuman. Luke memang benci sekali dengan rumahnya karena dia merasa itu bukanlah sebuah rumah tapi sebuah tahanan. Beruntungnya, ibunya, Pere, sahabatnya yang bernama Guy, dan juga para pembantunya yang lain bisa membuatnya agak tenang tinggal di rumah walaupun dia tidak bisa kemana-mana "Kau bekerja dengan keras sekali Pere. Aku dengar dari okaa-sama semenjak kau ada disini, para tanaman disini sangat terurus setiap hari. Kau harus ambil istirahat satu atau dua hari."

"Maaf tuan Luke, tapi aku tidak bisa." Balas Pere dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau aku mengambil cuti untuk istirahat satu atau dua hari, aku dan Guy akan terkena masalah dari Duke Fabre."

Mendengar itu, Luke pun menghela nafas. Berbeda dengan dia dan ibunya, ayahnya tidak ada pedulinya sekalipun terhadap para pembantu di rumah mereka dan itu membuatnya benci pada ayahnya terutama dia telah memecat guru keduanya yang mengajarkan sihir kepadanya karena dia berhubungan dengan putri dari gurunya dan itu ketahuan oleh tunangannya, Natalia yang katanya berjanji akan menikah dengannya dan memimpin _**Kimlasca**_ berdua. Anehnya dia tidak sekalipun ingat dengan janji yang dimaksud Natalia itu "Baiklah, Pere. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau ingin meminta bantuan, kau bilang saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tuan Luke tapi aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri saat ini." Balas Pere dan saat dia melihat Luke pergi, dia pun tersenyum dan kemudian dia membatin 'Tuan Luke memang baik, tidak seperti ayahnya. Pantas saja tuan Gailardia melupakan dendamnya pada tuan Luke, karena sifat baik dan penyayangnya itu mengingatkanku pada Duchess Fabre."

Kembali pada Luke… Saat ini dia sudah memasuki ruang pertemuan di rumahnya dan salah satu pembantunya yang bernama Ramdas pun berkata sesuatu padanya "Maestro Order of Lorelai, Jendral Dorian Van Grants akan segera tiba nanti."

"Huh, Van-sensei datang." Balas Luke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukannya sekarang dia tidak ada jadwal untuk melatihku."

"Aku dengar dia ada urusan yang penting dengan kedua orang tuamu, tuan muda." Balas Ramdas dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kedua orang tuamu bilang bahwa mereka akan memanggilmu ke ruang tamu, jadi tunggulah di kamarmu sampai saat itu tiba tuan muda."

"Oke…" Balas Luke yang sudah berjalan ke lorong di rumahnya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Ramdas memanggilnya.

"Tuan muda…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luke tanpa melihat Ramdas.

"Berhentilah bersahabat dengan tukang kebun kita yang bernama Pere itu, tuan muda. Itu tidaklah baik untuk status anda yang merupakan tuan muda dalam keluarga Fabre." Jawab Ramdas.

"Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, huh?" Tanya Luke sambil menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian dia menatap Ramdas dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Aku bersahabat dengan siapapun, itu bukan urusanmu. Kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

"Baiklah, tuan muda." Balas Ramdas yang tidak ingin membuat Luke bertambah marah dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

Luke pun kembali ke kamarnya dan dia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Jangan bilang, Ramdas bicara begitu karena dia diperintah oleh otou-sama… Apa mau dia sebenarnya? Apa dia tidak puas telah membuatku terpisah dengan Luna dan memecat Jellal-sensei hanya gara-gara aku dan Natalia?'

'Gaaahhhh! Tidak lagi…' Batin Luke yang merasa sakit kepalanya kembali.

" **Luke** … **pecahan jiwaku** … **dengarkanlah** … **suaraku** …"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Luke sekali lagi tapi tidak ada jawaban yang dia dapatkan.

Tubuhnya pun oleng dan jatuh ke tanah tapi tubuhnya berhasil ditahan oleh seseorang "Kau kenapa Luke? Apa sakit kepalamu kambuh lagi?"

"Guy… Itu kau?" Tanya Luke.

"Ya, ini aku." Jawab Guy dan setelah Luke sudah agak baikan, dia pun berkata "Jadi kau mendengar suara lagi?"

"Iya." Jawab Luke dan kemudian dia duduk di kasurnya dan berkata "Andai saja Luna ada disini…"

"Kau bilang begitu supaya saat sakit kepalamu kambuh lagi, kau bisa tiduran di pangkuannya kan Luke?" Tanya Guy dan itu membuat wajah Luke memerah. Melihat ekspresi Luke, Guy pun menyeringai dan dia pun berkata "Sudah kuduga…"

"Urusai!"

"Tuan Luke…" Panggil salah satu maid dari Luke dari luar pintu kamarnya

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Luke sebelum aku ketahuan dan aku terkena masalah." Ucap Guy dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sampai ketemu lagi…"

"Master Luke…"

Lelah mendengar maid-nya memanggilnya dan Guy kebetulan juga telah pergi, Luke pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Iya, iya, aku bisa mendengarmu. Masuklah, pintunya tidak aku kunci."

Maid itu pun masuk dan dia pun berkata "Tuan Luke, ayahmu meminta kehadiranmu di ruang tamu."

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kau boleh pergi." Balas Luke.

Luke kemudian pergi ke ruang tamu dan saat dia melihat ibunya dan Van, gurunya dalam teknik berpedang… Dia pun tersenyum pada mereka tapi beda dengan ayahnya yang diberi tatapan penuh benci dari anaknya. Melihat itu, sang ayah hanya bisa menghela nafas karena dia memang bersalah karena telah membuat dia berpisah dari gurunya dan juga pacarnya yang merupakan anak dari gurunya.

"Kau memanggilku otou-sama?" Tanya Luke.

"Mmm, duduklah Luke." Ucap ayahnya dan Luke pun menuruti permintaan ayahnya dan duduk di sebelah Van.

"Hmm, Van-sensei…" Panggil Luke dan itu membuat sang guru menoleh kepadanya "Apa kita ada jadwal latihan hari ini?"

"Aku akan melatihmu nanti, Luke." Balas Van dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Luke.

"Aku akan kembali ke _**Daath**_ , jadi aku tidak bisa melatihmu sementara setelah melatihmu hari ini." Jawab Van dan itu membuat Luke terkejut.

"Apa… Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Luke.

"Pemimpin Van di Order of Lorelai yaitu Fon Master Ion menghilang." Jawab Duke Fabre.

"Benarkah itu Van-sensei?" Tanya Luke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bukannya _**Fon Master**_ Ion itu orang penting? Tapi kenapa dia bisa menghilang begitu saja? Bukannya dia juga mempunyai seorang _**Fon Master Guardian**_ yang bertugas menjaganya? Aku memang tidak pernah menemui atau mengenalnya tapi kau dan Jellal-sensei banyak memberitahuku tentang hal itu."

"Itu juga yang membuatku bingung, Luke." Balas Van dan kemudian dia menjawab "Jadi aku harus kembali ke tugasku sebagai _**Oracle Knight**_ dan mencari _**Fon Master**_ Ion dan juga mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia bisa menghilang."

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan mengajarkanmu selama kau tidak ada sensei?" Tanya Luke.

"Aku akan mengirimkan salah satu anak buahku untuk mengajarkanmu." Jawab Van dan kemudian dia pun melihat ibu dan ayah Luke "Kalau begitu, aku dan Luke mohon pamit Duke Fabre, Duchess Fabre. Aku akan mengajarkan Luke hari ini sebelum aku besok kembali ke _**Daath**_."

Duke Fabre pun menggangguk, tapi Susanne melihat Van dan berkata "Kau bisa pergi ke halaman lebih dulu kan Van. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada Luke."

"Tentu saja…"

Saat Van pergi, Susanne pun menatap anaknya dengan lembut dan dia pun berkata "Luke, aku tahu kau marah karena kau tidak bisa keluar dari mansion ini selama 7 tahun belakangan ini tapi bersabarlah sampai kau berumur 20 tahun, OK? Kau harus mengerti bahwa pamanmu, aku, dan ayahmu melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Aku mengerti okaa-sama…" Balas Luke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu paman dan kalian berdua khawatir terlebih 7 tahun yang lalu, aku pernah diculik oleh _**Malkuth Empire**_ … Tapi setidaknya izinkan aku keluar untuk berkeliling di _**Baticul**_. Kota ini kan adalah ibu kota _**Kingdom of Kimlasca**_ - _ **Lanvaldear**_ … Jadi tidak mungkin ka nada musuh kerajaan yang macam-macam disini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada pamanmu, jadi mohon bersabarlah Luke." Ucap Susanne.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih okaa-sama." Balas Luke yang langsung pamit pada kedua orang tuanya dan menyusul Van di halaman rumahnya untuk berlatih.

"Dia masih membenciku…" Ucap Duke Fabre.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Susanne dengan nada sarkastik "Kau telah membuat Luke putus dengan pacarnya dan juga memecat guru satu-satunya yang mengajarkan dia sihir… Aku terkejut jika dia tidak membencimu."

"Tapi dia mencintai wanita lain dan mengkhianati Natalia." Balas Duke Fabre dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Luke itu adalah tunangan dari Natalia dan juga dia bersedia bertunangan dengannya karena mereka berdua sama suka satu sama lain, kita tahu itu… Tapi kenapa dia?"

"Mungkin dia seperti itu karena dia tidak tahan pada Natalia yang terus-terusan memaksakan ingatannya untuk kembali. Memang aku sedih mengingat Luke tidak ingat apapun setelah penculikan yang terjadi padanya tujuh tahun lalu. Tapi tetap saja perbuatan Natalia tidak bisa dibiarkan, jika dia ingin ingatan Luke kembali harusnya bukan dengan cara memaksa seperti itu."

"Kau ada benarnya…" Balas Duke Fabre.

Luke pun menyusul Van ke halaman rumahnya dan dia melihat Van dan Guy membicarakan sesuatu yang penting tapi mencurigakan. Dia ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka tapi suara Pere mengagetkannya "Ah, tuan Luke!"

Luke pun tersenyum pada Pere walaupun dia agak menyesalkan tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan Guy dan Van yang sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka saat Pere memanggil nama Luke. Luke kemudian mendekati Guy dan berkata "Hey, Guy… Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku meminta sedikit intruksi dari Van karena dia adalah master berpedang. Siapa tahu aku bisa menjadi semakin kuat setelah mendengar intruksi dari Van."

"Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu." Balas Luke dan kemudia dia mengambil pedangnya dari sarungnya dan melihat Van "Kau sudah siap untuk melatihku sensei?"

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Van.

Van pun mengajari Luke tapi Luke hanya melawan boneka latihan saja tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Luke karena Luke hanya menahan diri saja dan menggunakan _**Artes**_ yang pertama kali diajarkan oleh Van yaitu _**Fang Blade**_ walaupun dia sudah menguasai semua _**Base Artes**_ dan juga beberapa _**Strike Artes**_ yang dia lihat saat dia melihat gurunya berlatih tanpa dilihat siapapun secara diam-diam. Van pun terkesan dan kagum pada Luke dan kemudian Luke pun merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

'Kenapa sunyi sekali? Dimana para penjaga?' Batin Luke yang sudah bersiaga dengan pedangnya.

Kemudian terdengarlah suara musik yang terdengar oleh Van, Pere, Guy dan Luke dan itu membuat tubuh mereka lemas.

"Suara ini…" Ucap Van

"Ini adalah sebuah _**Fonic Hymn**_." Ucap Pere yang teringat sesuatu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apakah seorang _**Seventh Fonist**_ telah menyusup ke dalam kediaman ini?"

Guy yang saat ini sedang memegang tembok untuk menahan dirinya supaya tidak tertidur karena _**Fonic Hymn**_ itu pun berkata "Sialan… _**Fonic Hymn**_ ini membuatku tertidur… Apa yang sedang para penjaga lakukan?"

Seorang gadis kemudian melompat dari atap ke dalam halaman kediaman keluarga Fabre dan dia pun menatap Van dengan tatapan tajam "Aku akhirnya menemukanmu, Vandesdelca. Bersiaplah untuk mati, pengkhianat!"

"Tear, aku tahu kau yang ada di balik semua ini." Balas Van yang menatap tatapan gadis itu.

Gadis bernama Tear itu langsung menyerang Van yang sedang menahan postur tubuhnya yang melemah karena _**Fonic Hymn**_ milik Tear tapi Van berhasil menghindar. Melihat itu, Tear berniat menyerang Van kembali tapi serangannya di block dengan sempurna oleh Luke.

Luke kemudian bertatapan mata dengan gadis itu dan entah kenapa wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar kencang sama seperti perasaan yang dia rasakan saat dia pertama kali bertemu mantan pacarnya, Lunaria 'Sial, gadis ini cantik juga…'

Tapi Luke kembali fokus dan menatap Tear dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau menyerang sensei-ku?"

Van yang melihat benturan senjata muridnya dan penyerangnya itu pun berteriak "Tidak! Hentikan!"

Senjata Tear dan Luke menghasilkan kilatan kecil dan sakit kepala Luke kambuh kembali dan terdengar suara seperti biasa tapi Luke menahannya, karena jika dia kehilangan fokus… Dia bisa dalam celaka dan terkena serangan senjata dari Tear 'Sial! Jangan sekarang…'

Tear yang menyadari sesuatu saat senjatanya berbenturan dengan Luke pun berkata "Sebuah _**Seventh Fonon**_ …"

Setelah itu pun mereka pun berteriak dan menghilang dari halaman kediaman keluarga Fabre. Van yang melihat itu pun berkata "Aku sudah terlambat… _**Seventh Fonon**_ mereka sudah bereaksi satu sama lain."

- _ **Tataroo Valley**_ -

Suara Tear pun menggema di telinga Luke dan membuat Luke tersadar dan dia cukup terkejut saat melihat dirinya bukan di halaman rumahnya lagi tapi di sebuah tempat asing tapi indah dengan padang bunga di sekitarnya.

Luke pun melihat Tear yang duduk di sebelahnya dan dia pun berkata "Siapa kau?"

"Oh, baguslah kalau kau sudah sadar." Ucap Tear yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Luke.

Luke pun sedikit kesal karena Tear mengabaikan ucapannya tapi dia menghela nafas dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya "Di mana ini sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Tear dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi itu tadi benar-benar sangat kuat. Aku hampir berpikiran bahwa kita telah tertangkap dan terjebak dalam _**Planet Storm**_."

Luke berniat untuk berdiri tapi tidak bisa dan malah tubuhnya merasakan sakit dan Tear yang melihat itu langsung mengobatinya dengan _**Fonic Artes**_ miliknya "Jangan banyak bergerak terlalu cepat. Apa kau masih terluka? Bagian tubuhmu yang mana lagi yang masih mengalami rasa sakit?"

"Tidak ada, teknik pengobatanmu sangat membantu. Terima kasih." Jawab Luke yang tersenyum manis dan itu membuat wajah cantik Tear memerah. Kemudian Luke menjadi serius dan berkata "Omong-omong siapa namamu dan apa yang terjadi pada kita berdua sebenarnya?"

"Namaku adalah Tear…" Jawab Tear dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan sepertinya kejadian yang kita alami terjadi hyperresonance di antara kita berdua."

"Hyperresonance, huh… Kalau boleh tahu apa itu hyperssonance?" Tanya Luke.

"Sebuah getaran yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah isofon." Jawab Tear dan kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luke dan membuat Luke kaget setengah mati karena dia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis kecuali dengan mantan pacarnya yang bernama Luna dan juga tunangannya yang bernama Natalia "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga merupakan seorang _**Seventh Fonist**_ juga. Itu menjelaskan kenapa keluarga kerajaan terus-terusan menjagamu."

'Apa mungkin aku selalu dikekang di rumah karena statusku sebagai _**Seventh Fonist**_?' Batin Luke sambil melihat tangannya sendiri dan kemudian dia berkata pada Tear "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke kediamanmu di _**Baticul**_." Jawab Tear.

"Kalau kau ingin mengantarkanku pulang, lakukan itu nanti saja." Balas Luke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tear yang menaikkan alisnya atas permintaan Luke.

"Aku ingin menjalani masa bebasku di luar rumahku selama mungkin." Jawab Luke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menyeringai "Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau mengantarkanku pulang? Kau bahkan tidak tahu kita berada dimana."

"Kau akan lihat…" Balas Tear yang membalas seringaian Luke.

"Sigh, aku harap kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan Tear." Ucap Luke yang melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Tear tapi dia pun menghentikan langkahnya saat Tear yang berjalan d depan juga menghentikan langkahnya "Kenapa kau berhenti Tear?"

"Monster…" Jawab Tear yang sudah mengeluarkan pisau-nya dan juga Luke mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Muncul satu monster di depan Luke dan Tear tapi dengan satu gerakan tangannya, tubuh monster itu diselimuti oleh ombak energy berwarna ungu dan membuatnya hancur. Tear yang menyadari itu adalah perbuatan Luke pun menatapnya dan membuat Luke berkata "A-Apa?"

"Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Tear dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu bukan _**Fonic Artes**_ kan?"

"Lupakan saja, itu cuma salah satu teknik yang diajarkan oleh senseiku selain Van-sensei." Jawab Luke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan?"

"Tentu…" Jawab Tear.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan menghabisi monster-monster yang menghalangi jalan mereka dan setelah mereka hampir keluar dari _**Tataroo Valley**_ , tiba-tiba ada yang datang dan orang itu panik saat melihat Luke dan Tear.

"Ugh, jangan bilang kalau kalian adalah anggota _**Dark Wing**_ s."

"Huh, _**Dark Wings**_ …"

"Mereka adalah sekelompok bandit. Satu wanita dan dua pria, tunggu! Kalian hanya berdua saja…"

"Hehehe, memang walaupun gadis ini cantik tapi dia sangatlah dingin seperti es." Ucap Luke dan membuat Tear menatapnya dengan kesal "Tapi tenang saja, kami bukanlah bandit. Kami hanya tersesat dan berakhir disini."

"Jadi begitu…" Balas orang itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan, aku adalah seorang kusir kereta kuda. Salah satu roda kereta kudaku sedikit bermasalah. Aku kehilangan air minum kami, jadi kami mengambil air disini."

"Itu bagus sekali…" Ucap Luke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ehm, tuan… Bisakah kau mengantarkan kami berdua ke ibukota?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Jawab kusir kereta kuda itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Biayanya adalah 12000 gald satu orang, apa kalian punya?"

"Sepertinya aku punya di dompetku." Jawab Luke, tapi saat dia memeriksa kantung celananya… Dia pun tidak menemukan dompetnya dan dia pun teringat sesuatu 'Sial, aku lupa membawa dompetku saat aku pergi berlatih dengan Van-sensei tadi…'

"Ada apa, Luke?" Tanya Tear.

"Hehehe, aku lupa membawa dompetku Tear." Jawab Luke dan dia pun langsung ditatap tatapan sebal dari Tear. Luke yang melihat itu pun mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan berkata "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Lagipula, mana aku tahu kalau aku akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku ini tidak pernah keluar mansionku sekalipun, ingat?"

"Hmm, ya kau ada benarnya juga." Balas Tear.

"Jadi kalian mau naik atau tidak?" Tanya kusir itu.

"Bisakah kau mengantar kami dulu ke ibukota dulu?" Balas Luke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setelah aku sampai, aku akan mengambil dompetku yang berada di rumah dan membayarmu."

"Kalian boleh naik tapi apa kalian ada bayaran sebagai jaminan?" Tanya kusir itu.

"Apa ini cukup?" Tanya Tear yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung bajunya dan menunjukkannya pada kusir itu.

"Wow, ini permata yang cukup indah." Balas sang kusir yang memeriksa benda milik Tear yang ternyata adalah liontin itu "Silahkan naik kalau begitu…"

Mereka berdua pun naik ke kereta kuda kusir itu dan Luke menyadari bahwa Tear terlihat sedih saat memberikan liontin miliknya pada kusir itu. Dia tahu kalau benda itu sangat berharga baginya, jadi Luke menepuk pundaknya dan berniat menanyakannya secara langsung.

"Tear…"

"Ada apa, Luke?"

"Benda itu… Itu sangat penting bagimu kan?" Tanya Luke.

Tear hanya menunduk dan diam saja dan kemudian dia menjawab "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Sudah kuduga benda itu memang sangat penting bagimu kalau kau bereaksi seperti itu." Ucap Luke dengan santai.

Kesunyian pun terjadi di antara Tear, Luke dan kusir itu tapi kemudian Tear berkata pada Luke "Liontin itu sebenarnya adalah momento dari ibuku sebelum dia meninggal."

Luke terkejut akan kabar itu dan kemudian dia berkata "Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya?"

"Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memulangkanmu ke rumahmu." Jawab Tear dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula ini adalah salahku kau terkena masalah seperti ini."

"Ini bukan salahmu Tear. Lagipula jika kejadian ini tidak terjadi, aku bisa saja memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah. Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya karena ibuku, Pere dan sahabatku yang bernama Guy." Balas Luke dan kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Tear dan berkata "Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan menebus dan mengembalikan liontin-mu itu kepadamu."

'Luke…'

Wajah mereka berdua pun memerah saat kedua tangan mereka bertautan satu sama lain "Kau beruntung punya kekasih seperti dia, nona. Aku yakin kau akan berhasil menebus liontin ini."

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Kami saja baru pertama kali bertemu." Ucap Tear dan Luke dengan wajah yang telah memerah.

Melihat kedua remaja itu, kusir itu pun tersenyum dan kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku sebenarnya ingin mengembalikan benda ini padamu, nona. Tapi sebagai kusir, aku membutuhkan uang untuk bertahan hidup. Jadi aku tidak akan mengembalikan benda ini kepadamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti tuan." Balas Tear.

"Oh ya tuan, apa kita masih jauh dari ibukota?" Tanya Luke.

"Sepertinya kita masih agak jauh dari _**Gran Chokmah**_. Kita masih berada di _**Rugnica Plains**_ , bahkan kita belum mencapai _**Engeve**_." Jawab kusir itu.

Mendengar kata _**Gran Chokmah**_ , Luke dan Tear merasakan perasaan tidak enak karena ibukota dari _**Kimlasca**_ bukanlah _**Gran Chokmah**_ tapi _**Baticul**_ dan membuat Luke bertanya kepadanya "Hmm, tuan… Apa kau tidak salah? Bukannya _**Gran Chokmah**_ adalah ibukota _**Malkuth**_ bukan _**Kimlasca**_?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak salah karena kita saat ini sedang berada di _**Malkuth**_." Jawab kusir itu, dan kemudian dia berkata "Memangnya kau pikir kita sedang berada di _**Kimlasca**_ ya?"

'Sial, kenapa aku bisa berakhir di negara yang pernah menculikku tujuh tahun silam?' Batin Luke yang menyembunyikan tangannya yang terkepal karena emosinya memuncak karena dia sedang berada di wilayah musuh bebuyutan _**Kimlasca**_ tapi Tear bisa menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan Luke.

"Kau kenapa Luke?" Tanya Tear.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luke yang sudah agak sedikit tenang 'Aku harap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk saat aku dan Tear berada di _**Malkuth**_.'

-To Be Continued-

AN: Selamat datang di fic xover Tales of the Abyss dan Fairy Tail ane. Di fic ini bukan menceritakan tentang cast dari Tales of the Abyss yang terlempar ke dunia Fairy Tail aka _**Earthland**_ tapi cerita keseluruhan game/anime Tales of the Abyss dari awal sampai habis dengan twist. Disini char Fairy Tail yang ada di fic ini hanya satu dan dia adalah guru dari MC fic ini yang bernama Luke fon Fabre, kalian sudah tahu siapa orangnya. Di fic ini Luke enggak punya kekuatan _**Fonic Artes**_ sama seperti game-nya tapi dia mempunyai sihir yang diajarkan oleh Jellal, yaitu _**Stave Magic**_ milik Mystogan yang Jellal pake di _**Grand Magic Games**_ saat melawan Jura dan sihirnya sendiri, _**Heavenly Body Magic**_ karena Luke mempunyai Lacrima yang dimasukkan oleh Jellal supaya dia bisa menggunakan sihir yang dia ajarkan. Oh ya di fic ini juga Jellal itu bukan Alternate Version Jellal yang lahir di _**Auldrant**_ , tapi dia terdampar dari _**Earthland**_ setelah meneliti mesin kuno bersama tim _**Crime Sorciere**_ yang lain Post- _ **Alvarez**_ Arc tapi dia sudah betah dan menetap disana tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali ke _**Earthland**_. Well, sebenarnya ane mau pakai Natsu sebagai guru dari Luke tapi ente tahu sendiri kan sihir dia itu kelemahannya apa? Yup… Transportasi dan dari awal saja game Tales of the Abyss sudah berurusan dengan transportasi, mulai dari kereta kuda dari _**Tataroo Valley**_ ke _**Engeve**_ , kapal militer _**Malkuth**_ yang bernama _**Tartarus**_ , ferry yang membawa Luke dan tim dari _**Kaitzur Naval Port**_ ke _**Cheesedonia**_ dan kemudian _**Baticul**_ , dan air-ship tersayang kita pemain game Tales of the Abyss yang bernama _**Albiore**_. Jadi kalau Luke punya _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_ , kekuatannya memang keren tapi harus dibayar dengan harga dirinya yang pasti akan jatuh saat dia mabuk kendaraan setiap dia menaiki transportasi apapun. Read and Review ya… Oh ya kalo mau tau anime Tales of the Abyss bener-bener ada loh, anime itu diadaptasi langsung dari game-nya. Kalau mau nonton, cari aja link-nya dan nonton. Kalau udah nonton bagi-bagi cerita ya tentang pendapat kalian mengenai anime itu, soalnya ane cuma punya game-nya aja hahahaha.

-The World Arcana-


End file.
